


El templo de la calma 静かな寺院 Shizukana jiin

by HazielArkwright



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, Conflict of Interests, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Mental Breakdown, My First AO3 Post, Politics, Prayer, Self-Sacrifice, Temple, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazielArkwright/pseuds/HazielArkwright
Summary: Kiseki significa milagro. Kiseki era un milagro.No recordaba cuando empezó a servir al templo. Toda su vida había estado en él, rezando cada noche. Curando como buena sacerdotisa y sanadora a los pueblos de su territorio. Ignorando todo mal existente en el mundo.Pero, cuando su templo es destruido y está obligada a participar en la guerra, se da cuenta de lo cruel que es el mundo.Y en cómo no se puede salvar a todos.





	1. Diosa amable 親切な女神 Shinsetsuna megami

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi,
> 
> Esta es mi primera publicación en ao3, espero que os guste. Recordad que podéis dejar kudos y comments si queréis. Este capítulo es corto, sí, pero es porque es el primero y todo eso. Es como la base de la historia. Intentaré que el siguiente será más largo. Sé que tampoco escribo muy bien, pero estoy empezando y me gustaría mejorar. También me gustaría decir que esta historia va a ir un poco lenta, y que Kiseki va a ser un poco exasperante y cliché al principio, aunque voy a intentar que con dearrollo personal cambie.
> 
> También he pensado pensando en publicarlo también en inglés, así que supongo que colgaré un nuevo post con la misma historia, aunque en inglés.
> 
> Sin más dilación, espero que os guste.
> 
> P.D.: No me gusta como queda en ordenador TT.

Kiseki significa milagro. Kiseki era un milagro.

  
No recordaba cuando empezó a servir al templo. Toda su vida había estado en él, rezando cada noche. Curando como buena sacerdotisa y sanadora a los pueblos de su territorio. Ignorando todo mal existente en el mundo. Protegida por la sacerdotisa mayor, su predecesora. Protegida por los poderes que tenía. Protegida por ser una sacerdotisa. Protegida por ser una mujer. Protegida.  
Pero la sacerdotisa mayor del templo murió. Una tarde de invierno.

 

En silencio. Sin hacer mucho alboroto. Y la dejó sola.

  
Del templo central en la capital mandaron a un monje para protegerla. Un adolescente que antes había sido ninja tocó a su puerta una tarde soleada. Era un chico callado llamado Haruka. Siempre mantuvo distancias con la niña, sabiendo que no merecía la pena. Después de todo iba a morir dentro de poco. No se abrió hasta que, una noche clara, casi murió por luchar contra un ninja asesino. Y Kiseki le curó, salvándole y acortándose la vida.

  
Kiseki no aprendió por qué Haruka temía amar hasta unos años después.

  
Una noche estrellada un alma herida vino a la puerta de su templo pidiendo ayuda. Chiyo, una hermosa adolescente quien con un kimono perdido de sangre lloraba. Fue Haruka quien por sorpresa aceptó sus plegarias y le dio protección. Eso se probó como una decisión acertada con el paso del tiempo.

  
Kiseki no entendió el significado de la profesión de ella hasta años más tarde.

  
Y pasaron los años y cumplía los años. Y vivían felices y juntos como una extraña especie de familia. Con mañanas lentas y tardes tranquilas. Pero también con noches tristes donde el pasado de los dos mayores les venía de nuevo a la mente. Con el paso del tiempo aprendieron que dormir juntos reducía estos episodios. Que el calor humano alejaba el mal que les acechaba.

  
A veces Kiseki se preguntaba a sí misma si alguna vez sería libre de verdad. Si algún día podría dejar todo atrás sin remordimientos y vivir una vida de libre albedrío. ¿Alguna vez podría dejar de ser la sacerdotisa con poderes curativos y sería solo Kiseki? ¿Una mujer fuerte como todas las kunoichis que había por todo el país de Fuego? Con su mente joven e inexperta ella se decía que sí. Que con trabajar duro cada día algún día podría dejar el templo y ser libre.

  
Una noche lluviosa aprendió que jamás podría dejarlo.

  
No por nada.

  
No por nadie.

  
Sino por todos.

  
Se despertó por unos gemidos. Aún tenía diez años. Su kimono apenas se podía llamar un kimono. Estaba suelto y el obi estaba demasiado suelto por el sueño. Pero no importaba, ¿verdad? Ella nunca había sufrido ninguna pulla por su manera de vestir, al tampoco haberse relacionado con muchas personas. No aprendería hasta unos años después que eso era algo imperdonable para una mujer.  
Cansada, fue donde los sonidos provenían, donde Haruka y Chiyo discutían con un grupo de hombres. Estaban en la entrada del templo, al aire libre. El cielo estaba cubierto por espesas nubes, y los extraños se estaban empapando en la lluvia. Por el contrario, Chiyo y Haruka hablaban resguardados de la lluvia bajo el porche. Cuando notaron su presencia la sala se llenó de silencio. Y entonces, Kiseki pudo ver la sangre.

Cuerpos de lo que seguramente eran ninjas en el suelo de la entrada, tirados casi en él. Cuerpos de los que salían lentos ríos de sangre que manchaban los adoquines de piedra, y que eran rápidamente diluidos por la lluvia. Con profundas heridas y obvios rasgos de agotamiento. Algunos de ellos ya al borde la muerte. Niños de su edad o más jóvenes, tan heridos como los adultos. Y el símbolo en sus armaduras, de un abanico familiar para ella. Uchihas.

  
Ese fue su primer contacto con la guerra.

  
Kiseki se acercó a Haruka y le abrazó por detrás, protegiéndose de las miradas extrañas de los presentes. Escondió su cara en la manga del yukata del otro aún somnolienta, intentando despertarse.

  
—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró.

  
La Ochitsuita sentía el frío de la lluvia. El templo nunca había sido cálido, nunca al menos por la noche. El trio Ochitsuita solo podían soportar el frío nocturno con gruesas mantas y tés ardiendo. No se podía imaginar cómo alguien estuviese bajo la lluvia sufriendo y Haruka no aceptara darle cobijo. Era verdad que eran Uchiha, ¿pero y qué?

  
Uno de los pocos hombres Uchiha que estaban de pie dio un paso al frente. Se veía poderoso, o al menos debía de haberlo sido en algún momento. Ahora solo se veía cansado. Viejo. No, el hombre era medianamente joven, la verdad. No para un ninja, porque tendría unos treinta y pocos años, pero para Kiseki él era joven. Kiseki podía ver con claridad que su energía vital se estaba acabando. No duraría mucho.

  
—¿Eres la sacerdotisa? —preguntó el hombre, haciendo que Kiseki asintiera por arte reflejo—. Por favor, cura a mis hijos. Os daré lo que queráis. Por favor.

  
¿Eh? ¿Un Uchiha se estaba arrodillando? La Ochitsuita ladeó la cabeza. ¿Tan asustado estaba? ¿Desesperado? ¿…de qué? Había mandado a sus niños a la guerra, ¿qué esperaba?

  
Pero Kiseki se apiadó. Los dioses le habían entregado su poder para usarlo, sobre todos. Y era la sacerdotisa del templo, su deber era ayudar a todo el que lo pidiera.  
Dio un paso al frente.

  
No pudo avanzar mucho cuando Chiyo la agarró de la manga.

  
—Ya te hemos dicho que no podemos hacer eso —interrumpió Chiyo—. No podemos permitiros inmiscuirnos con asuntos de la guerra.

  
—Cierto —secundó Haruka.

  
—Chiyo, Haruka —les avisó, negando con la cabeza.

  
Esa, también, fue la primera vez que los seguidores de Kiseki recibieron una orden de Kiseki. Y vieron, en todo su esplendor, su kekkei genkai.

  
Se pasó la noche rezando. Rezó, rezó y rezó. Sin descanso, sin fallar. Recitó los textos sagrados de rodillas, sintiendo como la sangre salía de sus ojos y boca. Sus ojos, con su kekkei genkai de un corazón partido dorado, un corazón de oro. Rodeando de su chakra dorado a los cuerpos moribundos Uchiha. Viendo como Chiyo y Haruka la miraban con pena.

  
A la mañana siguiente todos estaban totalmente curados. No solo curados, sino totalmente recuperados. Con sus reservas de chakra al máximo y más.

  
Era un milagro.

  
Chiyo no era una mujer tonta. Así que pidió una alianza entre el templo y los Uchiha. Una alianza que empezaría ese día y beneficiaría a ambos. Los Ochitsuita estarían protegidos y ellos no contarían sobre su vergonzosa situación del pasado, además de recibir todo el apoyo curativo por parte del templo. Todos ganaban.

  
Tajima no pudo más que aceptar. Después de todo, habían salvado a sus hombres. Incluso les había devuelto a un estado mejorado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era comprarles medicina y hacer saber a la gente que el templo formaba parte de su jurisdicción. No podía esperar a ver la cara de los Senju cuando regresaran al campo de batalla, como si la derrota de ese día no hubiera sido nada. Tal vez hasta les haría creer que había sido todo parte de una estrategia. Como Uchiha, se iba a aprovechar de la situación.

  
Kiseki aprendería unos años después el error de sus acciones.

  
Cómo debería de haber dejado morir a todos los Uchiha.

  
Sobre todo, a Madara, el primogénito.


	2. Capítulo 2 Diosa ignorante 無知の女Muchi no on'na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un viaje, Kiseki se encuentra con Hashirama. Un encuentro corto que dejará arca en ella.

 

Pero eso fue hacía mucho.

Los años pasaron, haciendo que el vínculo Uchiha-Ochitsuita creciera. Las visitas del clan del sharingan se hicieron más frecuentes, haciendo que se pasaran por el templo aún sin algún motivo. Aunque no todo era de color de rosa. Los tres Ochitsuita sabían que era lo que intentaban hacer. El templo era un lugar estratégico, situado en un lugar protegido por su misma altura. Si consiguieran un trato beneficioso para ellos, aumentarían las posibilidades de ganar a los Senju.

Por eso empezaron a ganarse la confianza de la sacerdotisa. Como si ella no lo notara.

Pero eso era un tema aparate que de momento no le importaba a Kiseki mucho. Con catorce años, lo que más importaba en el mundo era leer todos los pergaminos de la biblioteca del templo. Eso, y jugar con los niños Uchiha. O al menos intentarlo.

 

Todos ellos estaban demasiado serios o tristes. Cuando se pasaban por el templo se la pasaban entrenando hasta que las negociaciones terminaban y se iban. Ni siquiera se molestaban en saludar a Kiseki. Pero ella era insistente. No conocía las penurias de la guerra y les malinterpretaba pensando que solo eran tímidos. Sabía qué era la guerra, en la teoría, pero jamás había experimentado una de primera mano. No sabía que el sufrimiento existía.

 

El primogénito de los Uchiha aprendió a querer a la sacerdotisa. ¿Cómo no? No del modo romántico, sino del modo más puro posible. Kiseki era débil, físicamente hablando. Madara, habiendo crecido rodeado de mujeres fuertes, le sorprendió que alguien tan débil pudiera seguir respirando. Mucho más que pudiera haberle salvado. Según su clan lo más importante era la fuerza, pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que su padre quería de verdad juntándose con ella? ¿Cuál era el alcance real de su kekkei genkai?

 

Kiseki para él era intrigante al principio. Luego, cuando la conoció, fascinante.

 

Su padre, quién también apoyaba su relación por motivos estratégicos, también influenció en la mente de su hijo. Le convirtió en el “guardaespaldas” de la sacerdotisa, convirtiéndole también en un espía accidental.

 

Años después, se arrepentiría de haber aprovechado esa situación.

 

A Haruka no le importó las confianzas que se empezaron a tomar los niños, a pesar de su natural sobreprotección por Kiseki. Que Madara empezara les aseguraba no ser traicionados por los Uchiha en un futuro. Y de paso ponía una protección extra a la sacerdotisa. Chiyo tenía una opinión diferente, pero Chiyo no importaba sobre Haruka. Solo era una mujer.

 

Ágape.

 

Manchado de interés.

 

—Puedes ir con nosotros, solo salimos unas horas antes —ofreció el Uchiha.

 

Kiseki ladeó la cabeza, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa.           

La luz del sol atravesaba las bonitas paredes de papeles. La sala del té era la favorita para las reuniones de Madara y Kiseki. Estaba en la parte más alejada del patio frontal y ningún ruido de los demás Uchiha que acompañaban al primogénito se oía. No podía oírles, pero tampoco deberían de poder escucharles.

 

Porque las conversaciones de ellos dos a veces se descarrilaban. A veces se olvidaban de las posiciones en las que estaban y hablaban de más. O, mejor dicho, Kiseki escuchaba de más. Sobre las historias en el campo de batalla y el funcionamiento de su clan. Sobre penurias que Haruka, o incluso Chiyo, jamás la habrían contado.

 

Ideas revolucionarias sobre paz.

 

Las libertades de la sacerdotisa se habían acortado con el tiempo. Al menos Haruka le había dejado todavía su cabello suelto en vez de los apretados recogidos reglamentarios. Pero ya no llevaba el kimono sencillo sin obi. Ahora llevaba un kimono tradicional. Esta prenda era la culpable. Kiseki lo odiaba, pero no podía más que aceptarlo. Era la sacerdotisa, entendía que tenía que tener algo de presencia.

 

—No, yo puedo sola.

 

Sí, eso era algo que todavía le dejaban hacer. Una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban que todavía la dejaban hacer sin supervisión.

 

—Pero…

 

—¡Madara!

 

Las gemas negras del joven se agrandaron por un instante. ¿Enserio le había interrumpido? ¿Sabiendo quién era? Pero no se lo tomó mal en verdad. Es más, le gustó. Alguien quien no temiera hablarle de esa manera. Sacudió la cabeza divertido.

 

—No has cambiado nada.

 

Kiseki parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír.

 

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —pronunció con un poco de burla inocente.

 

Eso arrancó una sonrisa pequeña de los labios de Madara. Una vaga que no se podía clasificar propiamente como una, pero que allí estaba. Oscura, frágil. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada se oyó una voz, avisando su entrada.

 

Izuna, el segundo de los Uchiha y amado hermano menor de Madara. Vestido con armadura como su hermano, y en general, todos los Uchiha. Tan joven pero tan adulto. A pesar de ser menor que Kiseki, ella sabía que tenía un alma más madura que suya. Entró en la habitación, con su semblante y aura poderosa que Kiseki había aprendido a relacionar con los Uchiha.

 

Tan diferente a la dulzura Ochitsuita, más bien sutil, como el veneno.

 

—Hermano, nos tenemos que ir —su voz tenía un deje cansado, ¿no se iban a quedar a dormir?

 

Madara asintió, levantándose del suelo.

 

—Sí, ya voy.

 

Nada más terminar la frase se fue de la sala sin siquiera despedirse de la chica. Sin decir nada o hacer ningún gesto. Pero no pasaba nada, Kiseki entendía. Igualmente no era normal que los ninjas se dijeran adiós. Su sello personal era el desaparecer por arte de magia con una bomba de humo.

 

—Hasta la próxima —se despidió el pequeño Izuna.

 

Oh, pero Izuna era otro cantar.

 

Tan tierno, tan manchado de sangre. Kiseki sabía que Izuna adoraba a su hermano mayor, y eso le convertía en alguien ya por ello precioso. Entre los Uchiha, en verdad, era uno de los que parecían menos amenazantes. Con su pelo largo que enmarcaba su cara, era una preciosidad de niño. Si le hubiera visto por primera vez sin estar asesinando a alguien, Kiseki estaba segura de que se hubiera acercado a él antes que a su hermano.

 

Pero aparte de eso, la sacerdotisa tenía la sensación de que tenía cierto aprecio por ella. Y la verdad era que ella también se estaba acercando a Izuna más y más, aunque el proceso fuera más lento que el de ella con Madara. Más bien por pasar la mayoría del tiempo con Madara. Sabía que tenía la mentalidad de que si Madara se llevaba bien con ella entonces es que algo bueno había. Después de todo seguía siendo un niño. No, mejor dicho aún seguían siendo todos unos niños.

 

—Vuelve pronto —respondió inclinando la cabeza, viendo como también se marchaba.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la cabeza del clan Uchiha entrara en la sala del té. Los tres miembros más importantes pasando ante la Kiseki tranquilamente como si fuera una rutina. Si Kiseki entendiera un poco más del mundo se daría cuenta de lo extraño que era.

 

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver y que nuestras relaciones sigan fructificando —recitó como si fuera un discurso.

 

Su voz alta y monótona le asqueaba un poco a Kiseki. Es decir, ¿en serio? No debería de tener que fingir delante de ella. Ambos sabían lo que querían del uno al otro. O mejor dicho, Haruka le había dicho ya los términos de las relaciones con los Uchiha. Sí, podía ser que le estuviera ocultando información, pero eso como preadolescente no le incumbía. El caso era que no había nada que fructificar. Los Ochitsuita no tenían ningún deseo de cambiar el trato. A no ser…

 

Si Kiseki hubiera sido un poco más mayor hubiera exclamado: “Oh, Tajima, ¿qué planeas?”

 

Sin embargo, en vez de eso se dedicó a mordisquear una galleta respondiendo.

 

—Lo mismo digo.

 

Y con eso el Uchiha mayor se fue.

 

Como su hijo mayor, sin decir nada más.

 

Dejándola sola.

 

Tras unos momentos de vacío en su pecho se levantó, apoyándose en la mesita de té para hacerlo. El kimono era malditamente restrictivo. Con pasos suaves se acercó a la entrada principal. Apoyó su cara en el marco de la puerta viendo como los ninjas se preparaban para irse, con curiosidad. Cuando la mirada de Madara cruzó con la mirada con la de Kiseki, ella saludó. Pero, como se esperaba, no le devolvió el saludo y empezó a correr yéndose.

 

Y Kiseki se quedó en el porche hasta que se convirtieron en puntos negros en la distancia. Sin saber muy bien en qué condiciones regresarían los tres Uchihas mayores, o si regresarían. Porque aunque en el pequeño templo Ochitsuita no se notaba, la guerra no tardaría en alcanzar su punto más alto. Y como Izuna le había dicho suavemente una vez, antes de ser regañado por Madara: “La guerra no terminaría hasta que uno de los dos bandos estuviera a tres metros bajo el suelo”.

 

Oh, pero eso realmente no era lo que le importa. Al no llegar directamente la guerra al templo, Kiseki se podía permitir el lujo de mantenerse indiferente. Sobre todo con Haruka a su lado, quien manejaba las relaciones con los Uchiha para que los Senju o sus demás enemigos no les perjudicaran. Ella solo se sentía triste por estar separada de nuevo de Madara (y un poco de Izuna). Viendo como sus únicos contactos verdaderos con la realidad se iban, dejándola “desinformada” hasta la próxima.

 

Porque, aunque sabía que Haruka y Chiyo la amaban, también sabían que justo por eso jamás le contarían sobre las penurias del mundo. O al menos no todas. Eso era el amor. Proteger.

 

Siempre estaba demasiado frío por el chakra protector que recorría por él. Con su limitado por el kimono caminar entró a la habitación de Haruka. El monje se había enfermado hacía unos días y Chiyo se había dedicado exclusivamente a cuidarle.

 

Kiseki se arrodilló ante él al lado de Chiyo. Alisando innecesariamente la falda de su kimono, mostrando unos modales que en verdad no estaban arraigadas en ella. Pero al menos ganándose una sonrisa de sus dos cuidadores. Haruka dejó el bol que sostenía en el sobre el suelo, antes de  empezar a toser de nuevo. Chiyo le había preparado caldo al parecer.

 

—Perdona por hacerte ir sola —tosió Haruka.

 

La ojinegra se sentó por completo, perdiendo los pocos modales que había mostrado. Después cerró un poco los ojos, observándole con detenimiento. Haruka se veía terrible. Pero menos que la última vez al menos.

 

—Lo importante es tu salud, no te disculpes —ofreció—. Puedo curarte si quieres.

 

 Haruka negó con la cabeza. No merecía la pena. No era uno de sus peores recaídas. Podía respirar más o menos bien y solo sentía una pequeña presión en su pecho cuando lo hacía. Con reposo y calor, la semana que viene ya estaría perfectamente.

 

—Ten cuidado, y no hables con extraños.

 

—Y, sobre todo, no ayudes a extraños —añadió Chiyo.

 

Kiseki quiso decir algo, pero Chiyo la cortó antes.

 

—Te conocemos.

 

Okey.

 

No podía decirle que no.

 

—Vale, lo intentaré —dejó caer con un tinte pícaro en sus palabras.

 

Antes de  levantarse de nuevo, Chiyo le besó la frente con delicadeza.

 

—En serio, vuelve lo más pronto que puedas —dijo Haruka de repente, haciendo que ambas desviaran su atención hacia él.

 

Haruka solía dejar la boca entreabierta cuando esperaba una respuesta. Con los dientes cerrados y dejándose ver entre ellos.

 

—No te preocupes.

 

Ante su mirada de consternación le dedicó una sonrisa suave. Sonrisa que no fue correspondida.  Haruka era amable y hasta a veces vivaz, pero no muy de sonrisas. El entrenamiento de monjes, suponía. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Chiyo ya se había ido de la sala.

 

Kiseki no aprendería hasta años después por qué a Chiyo se le hacía tan difícil despedirse.

 

**…**

 

La amplia capucha de su capa bloqueaba el sol de la tarde. El sol y a veces su visión. Era algo gracioso verla. No es que Kiseki fuera una chica baja, pero aún seguía siendo una niña. Pero Kiseki seguía estando feliz, ya que había cogido un yukata de hacía años y se  había cambiado a unos kilómetros del templo. Eso la mantenía contenta, lo bastante como para que tuviera ganas de canturrear por lo bajo.

 

Hey, tenía libertad de movimiento.

 

—¡El dinero!

 

Oh, mierda.

 

Es decir: oh, dios mío.

 

El embozado apuntaba a la joven con una katana. La ropa que le cubría estaba manchada de sangre en su mayoría o estaba roída. Era imposible que fuera un ninja, ni siquiera un desertor. Seguramente ronin, un samurái errante. De hacía tiempo al parecer. Si Kiseki hubiera prestado más atención a su alrededor podría haberle oído incluso.

 

Kiseki no pudo evitar gritar. 

 

Lo siguiente que ocurrió pasó demasiado rápido.

 

Porque ella no podía defenderse en verdad. No le habían enseñado ninguna técnica defensiva u ofensiva. Pero nunca nadie la había intentado hacer daño. ¿Quién se atrevería a tocar a una sacerdotisa? Aunque era verdad que no llevaba sus ropas ni nada que indicara su posición. Solo quedaba una opción: huir.

 

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una sombra se abalanzó hacia el hombre. Y por suerte hizo que huyera. Algo patéticamente, la verdad.

 

 Pero Kiseki ya estaba asustada. Demasiado asustada como para prestar atención a lo que ocurría. De quedarse paralizada a refugiarse en sí mismo como una puta (es decir, pobre) dama en peligro. Ahora que lo pensaba no creía poder huir. No era veloz ni ágil, cualquiera la pilaría al segundo.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

Su vestimenta en general estaba cuidada, podría hacerse pasar por un samurái. Pero su aparición repentina en forma de sombra no dejaba lugar a duda. Qué bien, de un ronin a un ninja.

 

—¡¿Quién eres?!

 

Vale, Kiseki admitía que sobre reaccionó.

 

El ninja se rascó la cabeza incómodo.

 

—¿Quién eres…? —repitió Kiseki, más bajo y menos alterada.

 

Kiseki se relajó ante su actitud. Ahora que lo pensaba con claridad el chico no parecía amenazante. Ni siquiera su aspecto, con un pelo liso y de un suave madera. Ah, si incluso Madara daba más miedo que él. Aunque sinceramente todos los Uchiha eran terroríficos.

 

—¿Eh…? Soy Hashira-

 

Lo próximo que ocurrió hizo que Kiseki maldijera a todos sus ancestros.

 

—¡Kiseki!

 

—¿Madara?

 

No, no solo Madara.

 

Un remolino de aire les rodeó a ambos.

 

Kiseki vio con horror como todos los Uchiha que habían partido del templo hacía unas horas rodeaban a ambos. Miró al tal Hashira, como pidiendo explicaciones, pero el otro se veía más aterrado que ella misma. ¿Aterrado? No, más bien contrariado.

 

Y vio con horror como cada uno de ellos.

 

—¡No, él me ha ayudado!

 

Las miradas se centraron en ella. Atravesándola. En ella y en el otro intermitentemente. Pero Kiseki no se abrazó a ella misma, sino que les devolvió la mirada. Con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía ni de dónde había sacado.

 

—Vete, Senju —avisó Tajima.

 

No tuvo que repetirlo de nuevo.

**…**

Kiseki agachó la cabeza.

 

—Puedo volver sola, no pasa nada

 

Desde el rabillo del ojo vio como un Uchiha mandaba un águila mensajera. Seguramente al templo Ochitsuita.  Ah, no quería ni pensar en la bronca que le cacería.

 

—¡No!

 

La firme voz de Madara la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

De nuevo.

 

La de cabellos como el ébano levantó su cabeza para mirarle. Vio su rostro de preocupación, mezclado con una emoción mucho más oscura. Eso hizo que se encogiera sobre ella misma. ¿Así eran los líderes Uchiha? ¿Madara se convertiría en una copia de su padre? No, no podía permitirse pensar eso ahora. El chico se aclaró la garganta al notar su perplejidad, volviendo a su faceta impasible.

 

—Perdón…

 

—No te disculpes —oh, una voz nueva.

 

Giró la cabeza, viendo al segundo hijo de Tajima. Izuna, el pequeño no tan pequeño Izuna.

 

Ah, y Madara estaba hablando con su padre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado hundida en sus pensamientos?

 

—Izuna… gracias

 

Izuna asintió, mostrando una de sus pequeñas y tímidas sonrisas. Casi sin estirar sus labios o deformar su cara. Los Uchiha tenían una sangre milagrosa, ya le gustaría parecerse a alguna kunoichi del clan. Ellas eran hermosas, no como ella quien más bien se veía distraída o ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Ah, ahora que lo recordaba Madara también solía sonreírle de pequeño.

 

—Ese chico, el Senju, no se veía como una mala persona —comentó distraída.

 

Se arrepintió instantáneamente de decirlo nada más salir de su boca.

 

—Es un Senju, el solo serlo ya le convierte en alguien malvado— bajó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo—. Ha matado a decenas de los de mi clan

 

Izuna. Tan joven, tan lleno de odio.

 

En ese momento Kiseki quiso estirar su mano y cogerle de la manga. Atraerle hacia ella y abrazarle. Acariciarle el pelo y prometerle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no lo hizo. No era propio.

 

—Madara.

 

¿De nuevo a su lado?

 

—Hermano.

 

Silencio incómodo.

 

—¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

 

Izuna quiso protestar, pero una mirada de advertencia de su hermano le cortó. Kiseki también quiso hacerlo, pero decidió que por su propio bien se callaría. Ya lo había estropeado las cosas bastante como para andar quejándose. Miró a Kiseki como despedida y apretó el paso para ir más adelante.

 

—Me preocupas.

 

Mentira, su padre estaba preocupado.

 

Mentira, mentira, mentira.

 

En momentos como ese, Kiseki se daba cuenta de la distancia entre ellos dos. Podían jugar juntos y hablar, pero jamás serían amigos de verdad. Después de todo, el cometido de verdad de Madara era proteger a Kiseki. Lo del principio, el que Madara aprendió a quererla, fue un efecto colateral de protegerla. Ambos lo sabían.

 

Pero Kiseki no quería eso. Ella quería más, más. Sabía que era egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella sabía que el otro era un soldado, pero no lo entendía. No sabía las diferencias abismales que existían entre él y ella. O más bien, las rechazaba.

 

Él por el legado que debía de proteger, ella por el mundo que debía salvar.

 

Ah, qué depresivo.

 

¿Solo era un kekkei genkai?

 

—Eres una mujer, no kunoichi además, aunque tengas tu kekkei genkai no sabes utilizarlo.

 

En ese momento Kiseki se convirtió en un mar de contradicciones. No quería ser protegida, o quería ser débil. Quería ser como las fuertes mujeres Uchiha, médicos y soldados experimentadas y curtidas en la batalla. Pero, del mismo modo, no soportaba la idea de tener que sostenerse por ella sola.

 

—Madara, ¿me podrías enseñar a pelear?

 

Tal vez, si ella podía protegerse a sí misma, ¿podría Madara aprender a amarla? De verdad, sin que sintiera pena por ella.

 

Antes de que el primogénito contestara una voz les interrumpió.

 

—¡Kiseki!

 

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, con fuerza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿hacía cuánto que Haruka no la abrazaba? No, más bien, ¿hacía cuánto habían llegado? Ni siquiera había notado el subir los mil escalones para llegar al templo.

 

Kiseki se preguntó si el abrazo de verdad o solo parte de una actuación. Ella podía ser ingenua, pero no era tonta.

 

—Debería de haber ido contigo, perdóname —dijo Haruka, sin sentirlo de verdad.

 

Una formalidad. Otro juego.

 

—Estás enfermo, vuelve dentro por favor —vocalizó Kiseki, para que solo Haruka le oyera.

 

Otra vez Kiseki se perdió en su mente. Haciendo que todas las voces a su alrededor, todas las formalidades estúpidas sonaran en un segundo plano. De vuelta a la pregunta que formuló a Madara, miró hacia el heredero del clan esperanzada. Pero el otro desvió la mirada como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

 

Chiyo se acercó al grupo, menos efusiva.

 

La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sus personalidades parecían cambiadas. ¿Qué había pasado en el tiempo que no había estado?

 

—Quedaros a cenar, por favor, nos disculpamos por el problema que os ha causado Kiseki.

 

Problemas. Kiseki solo causaba problemas fuera del templo.

 

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Kiseki no lo preguntaba.

 

Haruka ladeó la cabeza y miró a Chiyo dudoso. No asintió hasta que la otra hizo lo suyo, empezando a acompañar a los otros  dentro del templo de nuevo.

 

En el camino al mirador, Kiseki pasó del lado de Madara. Lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro.

 

Pero no era incómodo. Sus ojos se enlazaron instante, huracán contra tormenta. Negro con negro. Kiseki quiso alcanzar la mano del otro, pero no lo hizo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar su manga recordó la situación en la que estaban. Quiénes les miraban. Quiénes eran.

 

Madara empezó a caminar distanciándose, yendo en direcciones contrarias.

 

Llegaron al mirador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tal vez demasiado. No había tenido tiempo como para ordenar sus ideas. Tenía el sentimiento. Las ideas. Todo. Todo menos el orden.

 

Haruka se sentó en el banco de piedra mientras la otra pensaba. Había anochecido y las estrellas titilaban en el cielo al lado de la luna. No, no una luna llena. Eso habría si más dramático la verdad. Pero sí un cielo con suaves nubes y rayos de luna azulados que asomaban entre ellos.

 

Hacía frío.

 

—Se supone que yo soy la sacerdotisa.

 

Tomó aire.

 

—¿Por qué no puedo manejar ni siquiera el templo?

 

Quiso decir algo. En serio que quiso.

 

Pero no pudo.

 

Porque Kiseki tenía razón.

 

—¿Soy tan inútil sola?

 

Haruka abrió la boca un poco cuando notó el kekkei genki de Kiseki activarse. Sus ojos negros como dos pozos sin fondo convirtiéndose en gemas doradas. El símbolo del corazón partido, tan característico de los Ochitsuita. Las marcas en forma de diadema en la frente de ella. Y, sobre todo, la sangre empezando a fluir por sus mejillas.

 

—Haruka, entréname.

 

El monje lo vio. Toda la desesperación y contradicción de ella. De alguien que no sabía nada del mundo real más allá de la teoría.

 

Haruka supo que no podía protegerla para siempre.

 

Al menos lo había intentado.

 

—Por favor.

 

Kiseki aprendería unos años más después que ella en verdad era un arma.

 

Y que se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomó de desarrollar su kekkei genkai.


End file.
